Ne jamais dire jamais
by Ouragan
Summary: Ryoma décide pour diverses raisons assez personnelles de revenir au Japon après avoir passé presque 3 ans aux États-Unis. Il à changé mentalement et physiquement. Le jeune homme de 16 ans c'est promit une chose : de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux ... Yaoi !
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Ne jamais dire jamais

**Auteur****:** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient au sublime Takeshi Konomi.

**Avertissement**: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoûtes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma toute première fiction sur cette anime, que j'adore ! Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoire dessus, alors en voilà une nouvelle qui plaira à tout le monde j'espère ...

J'ai était vérifier pour mon histoire, le lycée commence à 16 ans au Japon et se termine à 18 ans. On y reste 3 ans, comme nous en gros, donc cela ne change pas trop du collège et cel me permet de mettre Ryoma avec ses sempai bien qu'il soit au lycée ...

Alors je vous le dit toute suite je n'ai aucune idée pour le couple, enfin si mais elles sont un peu bizarres ... Alors vous préférez du classique genre un Fuji/Ryoma (j'aime beaucoup), ou un Kikumaru/ Ryoma(j'aime bien aussi), ou un truc encore jamais vu je sais pas moi un Atobe/ Ryoma ou un Sanada/Ryoma ... Je vous le dit toute suite moi je suis plus partante pour un Fuji/Ryoma... Mais allez votez à la fin !

Allez bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review pour donner vos impressions.

* * *

**Prologue: **

Ryoma décide pour diverses raisons assez personnelles de revenir au Japon après avoir passé presque 3 ans aux Etats-Unis. Il en revient légérement changé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Cependant la rentrée approche, il doit encore trouvé un lycée car malheureusement Seigaku ne fait que collége et annoncé à ses anciens coéquipiers et amis auquels il ne donnait plus de nouvelles qu'il est rentré.

Il espère retrouver deux choses sur son sol natal, retrouver un moyen pour qu'il ne s'ennui plus en jouant au tennis et changer d'air, oublier l'une des principales raison de son rapatriement. Car par dessus tout il s'est promit de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux et de jamais déclarer ses sentiments.

Retrouvera-t-il se qu'il a perdu ? Et est-ce que malgré sa promesse il trouvera la personne idéale ? Après tout, ne disons pas qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais ?

* * *

Voilà le prologue ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi ! Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me les montrer ...

Alors je mets une liste de tous les couples possibles, tapez le numéro de celui qui vous plait le plus !

Fuji Syusuke X Echizen Ryoma ( Mon préféré !)

Eiji Kikumaru X Echizen Ryoma

Kunimitsu Tezuka X Echizen Ryoma

Takeshi Momoshiro X Echizen Ryoma (J'aime pas du tout -")

Oishi Shuishiro X Echizen Ryoma ( Euh, ça existe ?)

Atobe Keigo X Echizen Ryoma

Yukimura Seiichi X Echizen Ryoma

Sanada GenichirouX Echizen Ryoma

Une autre idée ?

Mes chers ou chères reviewers le choix vous appartient ! N'aillez pas peur tout est possible dans une fiction !

A bientôt, pour le chapitre 1 et le décompte des voix !

**Ouragan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Ne jamais dire jamais

**Auteur****:** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient au sublime Takeshi Konomi.

**Avertissement**: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoûtes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma toute première fiction sur cette anime, que j'adore ! Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoire dessus, alors en voilà une nouvelle qui plaira à tout le monde j'espère ...

Nous sommes donc parti pour un Atobe/Ryoma ! Royal pair ! La première dans le genre en français, quelle responsabilité !

Allez bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review pour donner vos impressions.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour sur le sol natal.**

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il était aux États-Unis. Deux ans et trois-cent trente-cinq jours pour être exact. Trois ans qu'il avait quitté le Japon et l'équipe de Seigaku. Pendant ses années il avait joué un nombre incalculable de matchs qu'il avait toujours remporté. Pendant ses trois années, Ryoma avait fait de nombreuses découvertes sur lui-même, de découvertes déstabilisantes l'obligeant à changer des idées préconçues. De plus comme tout les jeunes adolescents il avait découvert l'amour mais aussi malheureusement la déception amoureuse car voir la personne qu'on aime avec une autre, ça fait mal, très mal. Surtout quand on connait cette personne depuis trois ans et demi et qu'on sort avec elle depuis un an et qu'elle est la première. Ryoma était presque tombé dans une dépression, il avait consacrait encore plus de temps au tennis pour oublier. Enchainant tournois sur tournois, sans se soucier de sa santé physique. Près d'un mois fut nécessaire pour qu'il se remette de sa rupture douloureuse. C'est à se moment qu'il se fit une promesse, ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, de ne plus jamais déclarer ses sentiments. Cela c'était passé il y a six mois, six mois qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles à ses amis sur le sol japonais. Ses parents, les seuls avec lesquels il correspondait encore s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés et étaient près à aller aux États-Unis.

Cependant Ryoma reprit peu à peu du poil de la bête. Il n'oublia pas ni ne pardonna, il relégua simplement sa rupture dans un coin de son esprit, comme une chose futile qui ne valait pas qu'il si intéresse même si elle continuait à le faire souffrir. Mais il continua à enchainer les matchs les uns après les autres, et bien vite il du se rendre à l'évidence... Il lui manquait quelque chose. Car bien que gagnant de nombreux tournois, jamais depuis les nationales il n'avait été obligé à jouer à fond, jamais. Cela lui manquait, il lui manquait la volonté de gagner après avoir perdu plusieurs sets, le désir d'aller toujours plus haut et la force de se relever après avoir perdu. Ryoma commençait peu à peu à se lasser du tennis. Bien qu'il jouait encore des heures et des heures par jour, il avait du mal à se motiver. De plus il n'avait pas encore pu passer pro alors qu'il en avait largement le niveau, soi-disant parce qu'il était trop jeune car il n'avait que 16 ans. Le jeune homme avait bien grandit, atteignant presque le mètre 70 pour 52 kilo. Il avait laissé légèrement ses cheveux noirs ou quelques mèches folles lui tombé devant les yeux, yeux toujours aussi pénétrant, verts il n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat. Il avait abandonné ses shorts pour des jeans et des tee-shirts dans des couleurs foncés. Sa casquette, elle n'avait pas changé même si il ne la mettait de moins en moins. Quand à son caractère il n'avait pas trop changé après ses moins d'abattement, il ne perdait jamais son sang froids, il était toujours aussi silencieux quand la conversation ne l'intéresser pas. Cependant il avait un peu laisser tomber son arrogance, sauf pendant les matchs, pour la remplacer par une assurance calme et réfléchie. Aujourd'hui on se retournait souvent dans la rue pour le dévisager car cela ne faisait aucun doute, Echizen Ryoma en plus d'être un bon joueur de tennis était aussi beau. Il était dans de nombreux des magasines peoples aux States.

Echizen avait donc choisit après plusieurs jours de réflexions de retourner au Japon, rien que pour revoir ses parents et sa cousine qui lui manquait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais aussi pour retrouver cette flamme qu'il possédait auparavant et surtout il voulait changer d'air, de paysages. De plus il pensait faire sa rentrée au lycée là-bas, cependant il n'avait pas encore choisit lequel. Car oui, malheureusement Seishun gakuen ne faisait que collège. Ayant et recevant toujours des lettres et des mails de ses anciens amis et coéquipiers, même si il n'y répondait plus, il savait qu'ils étaient dispersés dans différents lycées de Tokyo.

Ryoma était encore dans son petit logement dans la banlieue de New-York. Tous les cartons étaient déjà partis avec les déménageurs pour sa maison au Japon. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demi avant de prendre l'avion qui le ramènerait sur son sol natal. Dans un dernier regard il ferma la porte à clé de se qui avait été son "chez lui" pendant trois ans, replaça son sac à dos ainsi que ses raquettes et entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait juste devant. Celui-ci le conduit vit malgré les bouchons quotidiens à l'aéroport. Ryoma paya et remercia le chauffeur avant d'entrer dans le terminal. Il se présenta avec son billet à la porte d'embarquement puis s'engagea directement dans l'avion. Par chance sa place était près d'un hublot, il s'y assit et laissa son esprit dériver. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure après qu'il soit arriver dans l'avion que celui-ci décolla enfin. Comme d'habitude il attacha sa ceinture et regarda d'un air non concerné le steward annoncer les consignes de sécurités. Ryoma savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, le sommeil le fuyait, il passa donc les 14 heures de vol comme il le pouvait. Écoutant de la musique, lisant, regardant le paysage par le fenêtre ... Le jeune homme finit cependant quand même par sombrer dans un sommeil troublé. Quand il se réveilla, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les petits points noirs sous l'avions qui se rapprocher, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, sa ville natale car l'avion volait juste au dessus de Tokyo, le soleil levant rendait le paysage magnifique, ils ne devraient pas tarder à atterrir. Il eut raison car le commandant de bord fit son annonce et entama sa descente. L'engin ne mit que quelque minutes avant de toucher le sol et se stabiliser. Ryoma attendit que la plupart des passages sortent avant d'y aller tranquillement. Contrairement à d'habitude il n'avait aucune valise à récupérer sur le tapis roulant, il passa donc devant des dizaines de personnes attendant leurs bagages en scrutant le tapis comme si on allait leur voler leurs bagages sur leurs yeux puis sorti dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il repère sa famille dans la foule. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour les observer. Apparemment sa cousine et sa mère avaient dû empêcher son père de faire quelque chose de surement très ridicule pour lui, à ce demander qui était l'enfant, car Nanjiro semblait bouder dans son coin. Aucun des trois n'avaient beaucoup changer. Ryoma poussa un petit soupir mais ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et se dirigea vers eux. Ce fut Nanako qui l'aperçu la première et avant qu'il ne puisse dire "tennis" sa cousine le prenait déjà dans ses bras. Très vite elle fut rejoint par sa mère qui voulait aussi sa part de câlins. Son père se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais on voyait que son fils lui avait manqué. Pour une fois il se laissa faire, ne se dérobant pas. Il ne leurs avait donné que très peu de nouvelles et pour une fois, juste cette fois il avait besoin d'être un peu réconforté. Cependant quand sa mère se mit à lui tourner autour, à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, à lui dire qu'il avait grandit, qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, il se défit de l'étreinte et l'arrêta gentiment :

"- Ka-san, Ka-san, je voudrais rentrer à la maison s'il te plait !" Ryoma lui adressa un petit sourire sincère mais fatigué.

Sa mère s'excusa en rougissant sous le rire des deux autres et la petite famille rentra tranquillement au temple.

A peine Ryoma entra dans la maison qu'un truc non identifié pleins de poils lui fonça dessus en miaulant. Ryoma prit s'en attendre son chat dans ses bras avec un grand sourire qui étonna légèrement les siens. Il étai vrai que depuis quelques temps le jeune ne montrait que rarement ses réelles émotions. Ryoma annonça à ses parents qu'il monté dans sa chambre. Une fois là haut serrant toujours Karupin dans ses bras il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui, sa chambre lui paraissait enfantine mais il s'y sentait affreusement bien. Les posters de joueurs de tennis parsemant les murs, les médailles accrochées, divers petits objets poser sur son bureau même les cartons dans un coin de la pièce ne pouvait le gêner. Il était de retour chez lui. Toutefois il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car il fut prit d'un puissant bâillement et décida que dormir était la meilleur chose à faire. Il se déshabilla ne gardant que son sous-vêtement et se glissa dans les draps frais du lit. Demain et les jours qui suivraient serrait de dures journées, il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour et il ne lui rester qu'une dizaine de jours pour décider ou il passerait la fin de sa scolarité. Ryoma s'endormit à peine la tête posait sur son oreiller, son chat confortablement installé à ses cotés. Il était juste 9 heures.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Voili voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'était le premier chapitre, il est court mais les autres seront sûrement plus long. Il sert surtout à mettre l'histoire en place. J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Une review pour me dire tout ?

A bientôt,

**Ouragan**


End file.
